Miley's problems
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU story. Miley has 2 big problems...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Gina XXX, Tammy Qo, Andy Lufza, Pelle Analgren, Jocke Mysbyxa, Oskar Lååda and Katy Fuck.**

* * *

**Miley's problems**

**16 year old Miley Ray Stewart has 2 huge problems. First, she's a tranny. Born that way, having both a pink sexy fuckable pussy and a big manly dick. Second, she unfortunately need to shit much more and more often than normal people. Nobody know why.**

Miley is bisexual.

"Oh, no!" moans Miley in pain, sitting on the toilet, taking a shit for the the 10th time this day and it's only shortly after lunch.

She hate her shit problem.

Because of it, Miley has no friends.

"Fuck! Damn..." moans Miley as she jerk her big dick, getting horny so she can replace the pain with pleasure.

After 6 minutes she cum.

"Holy crap!" moans Miley as large splashes of cum fly out from her dick.

Miley is a virgin, but she masturbate almost everyday, either jerking off or finger-fucking her pussy.

"Ewww! That hurts..." says Miley in pain as big thick shit plop out from her ass.

It usually hurts for her when she shit and she hate that.

"Why is takin' shits part of human nature?" says Miley.

She notice that her dick is still hard so she starts jerking it again.

Miley is a rather sexual person.

"My dick's so sexy!" moans Miley.

It feels good for her to jerk off.

"Holy shit...!" moans Miley.

Shit start to plop out from her ass again and it hurts.

"Ahhhh, damn!" moans Miley in pain.

There's still some pleasure too though, from the jerking off she does.

Pain and pleasure mix together for Miley.

"Mmmm...dang!" moans Miley in a mix of pleasure and pain.

She jerk harder.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Miley as she feel the pleasure killing most of the pain.

6 minutes later.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Miley as she cum.

She start to finger-fuck her pussy.

"Awwww, my pussy is wet and sexy!" moans Miley.

Miley finger-fuck nice and slow.

"Sexy!" moans Miley.

Miley is almost oversexual.

"Damn...fuck, fuck!" moans Miley.

7 minutes later.

"Oh, my shit...yes!" moans Miley as she get an orgasm.

Miley wipe her ass, wash her hands, pull up her baggy old sweatpants and leave the bathroom.

"I hope I can be without shit for a few hours now." mumbles Miley.

Miley is still not too sad, since she had 3 orgasms while in the bathroom as well.

She goes to ber bedroom and takes a nap.

50 minutes later.

"Okay..." says Miley as she wake up.

Fortunately she does not need to shit.

"I am a slut." says Miley.

She switch on her computer and download some random porn.

"Nice. A guy fuckin' a bimbo in her pale asshole. Sexy." says a happy Miley when she sees what porn it is that she's found.

Miley pull down her sweatpants and jerk off to the porn movie clip.

"Yeah! Soooo sexy!" moans Miley, all horny.

Her dick is very stiff.

"Dang sexy! Me is horny like a good ol' bitch!" moans Miley.

She jerk her dick hard and fast.

"Mmmm, fuck, yes!" moans Miley.

She continue to jerk off with her right hand and starts to finger-fuck her pussy with the other.

"Not too crappy! Maybe bein' a tranny ain't as much of a shit after all..." moans Miley with a small weird laugh.

She fart a bit.

"Oh, a lil' slutty fart." says Miley in a sexy voice.

She fart again.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Miley.

It is clear that Miley is very horny.

"Fuckin' damn!" moans Miley.

She masturbate harder.

"Slutty!" moans Miley.

Miley feel like she's gonna cum soon.

6 minutes later.

"Oh, my fuck!" moans a very horny Miley as cum spray out from her dick and pussy-juice spray out from her pussy at the same time.

As soon as her body relax itself from her fat orgasm, Miley run to the bathroom because she suddenly need to shit.

She quickly sit down on the toilet and allow herself to shit.

To shit hurt for Miley.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Miley in pain.

Large thick stinky pieces of shit plop out from Miley's round ass.

"I hate takin' shits..." says Miley.

She wish she didn't have to take another shit in her entire life.

The next day, Miley is in school.

Because of her problems she can't study well and get very low results on her tests.

"Miley is a loser." says a girl named Rory Thomson.

Rory is a bully.

"C'mon...I'm no loser." says Miley.

"Yes, you are." says Rory as she kick Miley in the tummy, which cause Miley to fart by accident.

"Opsss..." says Miley as she blush.

"See? Only loser chicks fart in public. Sexy chicks only fart in bathrooms." says Rory with an evil slutty smile.

Miley starts to cry.

"Ha! You're so weak and ugly and retarded." says Rory.

Rory spit Miley in the eyes and then walk away.

"Why is she so rude?" says Miley.

Miley walk to her locker and grab some books.

Then she walk to class.

"I wish people would be nice to me." says Miley.

She still cry in silence as she take her seat in the Math classroom.

"Miss Stewart, why are you crying?" says Mr Thomas Kraus, the Math teacher.

Miley doesn't answer.

"Opsss..." mumbles Miley as she fart a bit against her will.

"What?" says Mr Kraus.

Miley says nothing.

"Are you okay?" says Mr Kraus.

"Obviously I am not." says Miley.

"Tell me what's wrong." says Mr Kraus.

"No..." says Miley.

Miley knows that if she tell Mr Kraus that Rory bull her, he will get angry. This has happened many times before.

Later the same day, after school.

"Dad, other kids at school bully me..." says Miley.

"Relax, girl. They ain't knowin' how amazing ya are." says Robby Ray.

"I'm not amazing." says Miley.

"Sure ya are, bud." says Robby Ray.

"Okay." says Miley.

"That's the spirit, Miles. Ya shouldn't let the evil kids get to ya. Try to ignore 'em. Be strong. Trust your heart. Be your true self. Stand proud." says Robby Ray.

Miley try to follow her dad's advice.

"I'll make some food for ya, bud." says Robby Ray.

"Thanks." says Miley.

Miley goes to her bedroom, where she jerk off to a porn magazine.

To a picture of a sexy woman, to be exact.

"Sexy!" moans Miley as she slowly jerk her big dick.

Clearly she is horny.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Miley.

The woman in the porn magazine is a sexy Mexican slut with big boobs, pink wet pussy and long black hair.

"Fuckin' damn!" moans Miley.

She feel cum charging up in her round thick balls that are located under her dick and above her pussy.

"Holy shit, me is gonna cum soon!" moans Miley.

She jerk faster and harder.

She also start to finger-fuck her pussy.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Miley.

The orgasm is not far away.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Miley.

6 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Miley as she reach orgasm.

Cum fly out from her dick and pussy-juice float out from her pussy.

Miley's dad know that Miley is sexual and masturbate often and also that she probably wanna keep both the dick and the pussy.

Robby Ray doesn't care that his daughter Miley is a tranny. He like her anyways, just a father should.

"That was fun." says a happy Miley.

She lick up some of her own cum and pussy-juice that ended up on the floor.

It taste sweet and smooth.

Like a tropical fruit smoothie, in Miley's personal opinion.

"Okay." says Miley with a cute little laugh.

Miley play an old video game for a while.

After that she eat an ice cream.

"I am sexy." says Miley.

2 hours later.

"No!" says Miley as she feel that she need to shit.

She run to the bathroom.

Unfortunately she's too slow.

"No...stupid me!" says Miley as she shit a lot right into her pink baggy sweatpants.

Miley is mad at herself.

"I am worthless..." mumbles Miley.

2 weeks later.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Miley as she jerk off to porn on her computer.

The porn is a video of a black man fucking a girl in the ass.

"Holy shit, so sexy!" moans Miley.

She is very horny.

"Mmmm!" moans Miley.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yay!" moans Miley as she cum a lot.

A huge splash of Miley's thick creamy cum end up on the middle of the computer screen.

Miley clean away the cum and then takes a nap.

The next day.

"Miles, I've good news for ya." says Robby Ray.

"Oh...tell me, daddy." says Miley.

"You'll get to switch to a new school where nobody's goin' to bully ya and where you also will get extra help with your studies." says Robby Ray.

"Awesome." says Miley with a cute smile.

"Next week you'll start at Rainbow High School." says Robby Ray.

"Yay!" says a happy Miley.

"Indeed, girl." says Robby Ray.

On Monday morning.

Miley enter Rainbow High.

She meet a blond girl the same age as herself.

The girl is named Lilly Truscott.

Just like Miley herself, Lilly is different from 'normal' girls, having 2 pussies.

"I am Miley Stewart." says Miley.

"I am Lilly Truscott." says Lilly.

"Cute name." says Miley.

"Thanks. Since you will go here I guess you have apsecial problem too." says Lilly.

"Yeah. I have both a dick and a pussy." says Miley.

"Okay. I have 2 pussies." says Lilly.

"Really?" says Miley.

"Yeah." says Lilly.

Lilly briefly pull down her baggy sweatpants and reveal her 2 pussies.

"Wow! Sexy." says Miley, getting horny.

"Nice!" says a happy Lilly when she notice the big bulge in Miley's pants.

"Yup. I'm horny." says Miley.

"Cool. Too bad we don't have time even for a sexy quickie now. Let me show you to class." says Lilly.

Miley follow Lilly to classroom 12 A.

"Okay, here we are. Miss Grayson. This is Miley...the new student." says Lilly.

"Welcome, Miley. I am Jessica Rose Grayson and I'll be your History teacher here at Rainbow High." says a beautiful 28 year old woman.

"Hi, thank ya." says Miley.

"Lilly, take your seat. Class, this is Miley Stewart. She's new here. Miley, tell us a bit about yourself, okay?" says Miss Grayson.

"Alright. My name's Miley and I am from Tennessee. I have...uh...a pussy...and a dick." says Miley.

"Good, good. No need to be nervous here. In this school every student has his or her own problem, but we are still very sweet to each other all the time. Relax, girl." says Miss Grayson.

Miss Grayson show Miley a seat, which happen to be so has Lilly on her right.

On her left, Miley has a guy named Thomas Maurlein.

"Hi. I'm Thomas Maurlein." says Thomas.

"Hi. I'm Miley Ray Stewart." says Miley.

"Sweet name. Do you really have both a schlong and a vag?" says Thomas.

"I do and have since I was born." says Miley.

"Okay. I have 2 penises." says Thomas.

"That's interesting." says Miley with a sexy smile.

"Thanks. Most people think it's weird." says Thomas.

"Not me. I think it's kinda cool, to be honest." says Miley.

"Thomas can cum with both his dicks at the same time." says Lilly.

"Yes, but they aren't very big." says Thomas.

"Perhaps so, but they are still sexy." says Lilly.

"Thanks, Lilly." says Thomas.

Miley, Lilly and Thomas become best friends.

2 weeks later, the 3 friends have threesome sex in a bathroom and it is very erotic for all of them.

**The End.**


End file.
